onepiecefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
thumb|Monkey D. LuffyMonkey D. Luffy (Monkī D. Lufi?) Er en pirat og hovedpersonen i One Piece. Han er kaptein til The Straw Hat Pirates. Han er det første medlemmet som utgjør mannskapet. Han er sønnen til verdens mest ettersøkte man, Monkey D. Dragon og barnebarnet til helten i marinen Monkey D. Garp. Han er forstersønnen til Curly Dandan hvor han ble kjent med hans to brødre som er avdød, Portgase D. Ace og Sabo. Han har spist Gum Gum Frukten som er en av de legendariske "djevelfruktene" og har med det blitt et gummimenneske. Han er for tiden en av elleve pirater som har vært referert til som "The Eleven Supernovas". Utsende Før "Timeskippet" hadde han hele tiden på seg en vest, noe som minner om en dongerishorts, sandaler og stråhatten. Han bryr seg mot hva mange ville trodd om hva han går i som man får se når han er på Amazon Lilly når han får en vest med blomster på. Han har et arr under venstre øye som kom fra når han stakk seg selv med en kniv for å vise Shanks og hans manskap at han var en man. Etter krigen ved Marineford fikk han seg en tatovering hvor det står "3D2Y" hvor "3D" er krysset over som han brukte for å signalisere resten av mannskapet hans om at de ikke skulle returnere til Sabaody Archipelago før etter to år. Det mest iøyefallende han noen gang har gått i er en afro som han brukte under kampen mot the foxypirates for å vinne tilbake et medlem av han manskap (Hvilket medlem kommer ann på om du leser mangan eller ser på animen). Etter "Timeskippet" går han med en ganske lignende stil, men han har begynt å gå med en skjorte som er oppknepet og han har fått to nye arr som kryser hverandre midt på bryste og skaper en X. Personlighet Luffy har pådratt seg et rykte verden over for å være ganske bekymringsfri og noen ganger gal etter hans opptredner, både i kamp og fredstid, men spesielt under hendelsene ved Enies Lobby, Impel Down og Marineford. Det som gjerne er mest iøyfallende med personligheten hans er hans enorme appetitt som har begistrett og forfjamset de fleste som har sett ham spise og ble først nevnt av Roranoa Zoro som kommenterte at det var merkelig at Luffy kunne spise mer enn ham selvom Zoro ikke hadde spist på 20 dager (Ifølge animen). Luffy er veldig lett å begeistre. Han elsker alt som han syns er kult for det meste er inteligente vesner som ikke er helt mennesker som hans tre skipskammerater Chooper, Franky og Brook og ganske mange andre vesner. Han har derimot ikke denne begeistringen for Fishmen som kan komme av hans første kjente møte med dem som var hans kamp mot Arlong Pirates. Dette henger likevel ikke igjen mot andre Fishmen som man får se når Luffy møter Jinbe hvor han slipper ham løs med en gang og hans senere opptredner og handlinger for å beskytte Fishman Island. Han har en enorm tillitt og kjærlighet til mannskapet hans, men det virker som at han har en spesielt stor tillit til Zoro og Nami siden Zoro han hørte på Zoro når han sa at Luffy ikke måtte gå for å hente Usopp inn i mannskapet igjen når de var på Water 7 og Nami er den eneste som han har latt passe på hatten for ham. Han er likevel enormt glad i hele mannskapet hans vil sette sitt eget liv på spill for å å beskytte dem. Når Robin ble tatt med til Enies Lobby og Luffy kom i kamp mot Blueno ble hans målrettethet vist for hva det var verdt. Han har tilbake en respekt og en trygghet fra mannskapet siden de alltid sier ja til galskapen han finner på og setter hans ønske som et mål som ble tydeligst vist når han ville dra til Skypia. Han liker å finne på noe tull sammen med Usopp å Chopper og har et broderlig forhold med dem, som kan komme av at de er de tre yngste. Resten av mannskapet syns noen ganger det er morsomt og noen ganger irriterende når de finner på noe tull bortsett fra Robin som tar alt Luffy finner på med et smil.